Me destruiste
by Oveje98
Summary: En Luna Nueva Edward nunca volvio, todos cometen error tras error, unos mas grandes que otros, pero, ¿Sera mas grande su amor? ¿Se puede recuperar la confianza? ¿Se puede volver a amar?


Nació mi bebe.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa señora, princesa, diosa, madre de los vampiros que brillan como diamantes, Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

Aún después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo he sufrido, de todo lo que construí para mi y para _ella_, seguía llorando por sus mentiras, que hicieron que mi, ya muy estrujado corazón, sangrara desde lo mas profundo - una actitud muy idiota, inevitable, pero eso no le quita lo idiota- y me repito siempre las mismas preguntas ¿Por que mintió tanto tiempo si nunca me quiso? ¿Es acaso que vio el amor en mis ojos y dejo que mi humano corazón fuera feliz un poco más? ¿Por qué sigo siendo tan idiota como para llorar su recuerdo y pensar en el futuro que alguna vez pudimos haber tenido juntos? ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil como para acostarme con el, habiendo posibilidad de que me abandonara? , y la lista seguía y seguía, sin ver el fin jamás, yo creía que el me amaba, que sus palabras eran solo la pura y solida verdad, pero como siempre, me equivoqué, me dejé ilusionar por el amor imposible de Edward, de las promesas que me hizo aquella noche, en la que fuimos uno solo, en la que le entregue mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi inocencia, mi amor, me entregue completa, todo iba muy bien, pero los problemas llegaron varios días después.

**Flashback**

_El día comenzó extraño, Edward no había asistido a clases, todos los Cullen no habían asistido y no era un día soleado, es más, creo que fue el día más lluvioso del mes, y fue mas extraño aun, cuando al llegar a casa de Charlie, el esperaba por mi en la entrada del garaje con una expresión que no supe identificar. _

_-Isabella tenemos que hablar-Otra cosa rara, siempre había sido Bella para el._

_-Esta bien- yo también tenía algo importante que decirle, estos últimos días había tenido severos mareos, cansancio excesivo, vomitaba casi todo lo que comía y mi periodo no había llegado este mes y no tenias que ser un genio para saber lo que ocurría. Me guió por una senda que en todo el tiempo que había vivido con Charlie jamás había visto, llegamos a un pequeño valle rodeado por enormes pinos y un denso follaje, se detuvo, aspiro el frio aire, y me miro a la cara._

_-Mi familia y yo nos vamos - soltó atropelladamente, tenia que pensar en alguna forma de crear una mentira creíble para explicarle a Charlie que me iba, puse esa mueca que siempre se implantaba inconscientemente en mi rostro cuando me concentraba demasiado en un pensamiento. _

_-no quiero que me acompañes- en ese preciso instante deje de respirar, todo me empezó a dar vueltas creo que hasta vi margaritas._

_-¿Qué?-aún no podía dar crédito a lo que mis torpes oídos creían haber escuchado._

_-Lamento haber aplazado demasiado la mentira, pero no aguanto un segundo mas- esas palabras me dejaron muda, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tal vez era una pesadilla, tal vez mi mente es masoquista y ama el sufrimiento, si eso es, seguro._

_-Di algo Isabella, por favor-_

_-Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?-_

_-¿Cómo puedes creer que esto es un sueño? ¿Crees que todo es falso? Eres una humana torpe y estúpida, estoy harto de ti ¿Entiendes la realidad ahora?- La desesperación de sus palabras era palpable, seguro estaba desesperado por salir corriendo de la humana torpe- atrae problemas._

_-Es que n-no mmme q-q-quieres?-dije tartamudeando, pensando en la maldita respuesta que arruinaría mi vida para siempre._

_- No – no me había dado cuenta de que seguía sin respirar hasta que todo se volvió completamente negro._

_**Fin flashback**_

No me dio tiempo de replicar una vez más, de rogar por otra oportunidad o una mísera parte de ella, de pedir que pensara en nuestro hijo, de comunicarle que existía un hijo.

Desperté en mi habitación con Charlie a los pies de ésta, mirándome con ojos de preocupación, y comprensión, por primera vez supe como se sintió Charlie cuando mamá lo dejo. Intente salir adelante, por mi bebe, me prometí a mi misma que lo iba a amar como nadie había amado, amarlo por encima del dolor, por encima de Edward.

Los síntomas del embarazo continuaron, cada vez peores, todo era mucho mas fuerte ahora, incluso el bebe, crecía demasiado rápido, y como Charlie no es ningún estúpido supo que algo cambió en mi.

No tuve otra alternativa que confesarle la verdad a Charlie, no lo tomo muy bien, como cualquiera haría si supiera que un vampiro se acostó y embarazó a tu hija, pero aun así me apoyo.

Después de un mes de que el se fuera, casi dos meses de cuando fue concebido mi bebe, estaba a punto de dar a luz, cuando Victoria apareció en mi casa gritando "ojo por ojo, pareja por pareja" pero al observar mi enorme vientre sonrió con placer.

-Que sorpresa, tener un hijo del hombre que te dejo y que probablemente odias, además un niño inmortal, veremos que hacen los Volturis contigo- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa sádica enterrada en su rostro, sus ojos borgoña viajaron de mi vientre a Charlie y su maldita sonrisa se extendió aun mas, una hazaña casi imposible, pero lo hizo.

Con la velocidad de la luz me arrojo contra la pared más cercana y tomo por el cuello a Charlie, esa fue la última vez que los ojos de mi papa vieron la luz del día.

No se que fue lo que paso después, todo ocurrió tan rápido, solo fui consiente de la horrible picazón en el cuello y del maldito dolor en las puntas de mis dedos, que lentamente se fue extendiendo, matándome, entonces recordé a mi bebe, moriría también si seguía dentro de mi, puje con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, una, dos, tres, innumerables veces, puje y puje hasta que sentí su liberación e inmediatamente después el característico llanto de un recién nacido.

En esos momentos podía morir en paz, morir quemada por el fuego que se extendía dentro de mi cuerpo, pero recordé a mi bebe, no lo iba a dejar sin madre, sin la única familia que tenia, no lo iba a dejar morir solo junto a mi cuerpo carbonizado, el era lo único que tenia para darme fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Intente distraerme pensando en los posibles nombres para mi bebe, pero el fuego era demasiado fuerte como para permitirme pensar mas allá de mantenerme viva.

La oscuridad que había experimentado al desmayarme no era ni una millonésima parte de lo pesada que se sentía ésta, casi no podía respirar, cuando creí que no iba a soportar un segundo mas en dolor y la asfixia sentí un pequeñísimo peso y un leve frescor que aliviaba el dolor, aliviaba el fuego, una pequeña vocecita me habló desde la oscuridad.

_Aguanta mami, aguanta._

_Hola guap s! Se que no actualice en mucho tiempo, las razones están explicadas en mi perfil, estoy editando las dos historias que tengo, las volveré a escribir desde el principio por que no me gusto mucho como quedo, así que, alguna sugerencia, reclamo, tomatazo, amenaza, felicitación, lo que sea déjenme saber su opinión en un delicioso review._


End file.
